


Give the Lady a Hand

by haruka



Category: Sakura Taisen | Sakura Wars
Genre: F/F, Sakura Taisen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire is exhausted and Kanna has a solution.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give the Lady a Hand

Give the Lady a Hand (Sakura Taisen)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kanzaki Sumire walked into her room and shut the door behind her. It took all the energy she had left just to make it to the bed, where she lowered herself a lot less daintily than she normally would. She was exhausted.

A quick knock came at the door followed by the sound of it being opened. Sumire didn't see who did it – she was already on her back, staring up at the ceiling – but she could guess. Who else would come in without waiting to be given leave?

"Hey, Cactus Woman, you okay? You looked pretty wiped out when you left rehearsal."

"I did?" Sumire sat up, frowning. She had thought she'd done a pretty good job at keeping her weariness from the others. She was a professional, after all.

Kirishima Kanna strode over to the bedside and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you did. We were worried about you."

Sumire brushed back her hair with a sniff. "There's absolutely no need for concern. I'm fine."

Kanna cocked her head. "Maybe so, but we're getting near opening night and as you like to keep reminding us every two minutes, you ARE the star. There's a lot of pressure on you and you've been working like a mule –"

Sumire's eyes blazed as she looked up at the woman towering over her. "MUST you put it in such a gauche manner?" she demanded, then laughed bitterly. "Of course you must! It just wouldn't be you if you managed to say something without it being crude or inappropriate."

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Geez, can't you even be nice to me when I come here out of concern for you?! And this temperament isn't going to help the stress situation – look at yourself, you're strung out and overworked –"

"I'm just TIRED, Kanna-san, that is all!" Sumire insisted. "And if you would leave me alone, I'd be able to get some rest!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I've got a job to do first." Kanna plunked herself down on Sumire's bed, causing the other girl to bounce in place and nearly fall off. Kanna put her big hands on her shoulders from behind and Sumire struggled.

"Release me at once!" she ordered.

"Knock it off, and shut up for a second!" Kanna snapped back. Then Sumire realized that she was doing something … wonderful … with her hands. They were moving in unison on both her shoulders; rubbing, squeezing, rotating, pressing. All along her collarbone and behind her neck, Kanna's long, strong fingers worked her tensed muscles. Sumire felt the tension leave the areas she massaged despite herself. As a result, her entire body began to feel calmer, less ready to strike out and more prepared to fully relax.

"Ohhhh …," she sighed.

Kanna grinned. "Feels nice, huh?"

Sumire tensed again just a bit as she gave the other woman a withering look over her shoulder. "Your skill in this area DOES have some merit, I'll admit that. Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't." Kanna winked. "And I won't tell anyone, either. It'll be our secret."

Sumire turned back and closed her eyes. She wondered if she dared tell Kanna another secret that the karate expert wasn't aware of herself yet. The truth was that for a long time, she had privately wondered how it would feel to have those large hands on her body, and not just her shoulders. Massaging, caressing, touching her in intimate places –

No, Sumire, she told herself sternly. Not now, when her touch is practically putting you to sleep. That will be a revelation for another time.

Then she felt warm breath on her neck, following the path of the fingers. A kiss. She slowly let out another sigh.

On the other hand, there was no time like the present.

\--

(Word challenge - Tired)

(2005)

Sakura Taisen belongs to Sega.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
